


Plans

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Points of View, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian muses about why Justin became such a big part of his life.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

You light a cigarette and look over at the peaceful sleeping boy next to you. You chuckle to yourself. How'd you let this happen? How'd this boy manage to succeed where so many other's had failed? You invited him back to the loft that fateful night with every intention of fucking him and kicking him out. 

Where had the plan gone astray?

Was it when he told you he was a 17-year-old virgin? No; in fact, if you'd been thinking sanely it would've been a very loud warning bell. 

Was it when he came to Babylon and dazzled your trick(s) de jour, in turn dazzling you? Not quite; even then you had only the intention of fucking him and leaving (or running, if that became neccessary). 

Was it when he stood up to that homophobe he once called daddy? That definitely raised him highter in your esteem, you'll admit, but that wasn't it either.

You know it seems stupid; fuck, you know it's fucking insane but you can pinpoint the exact moment when you knew you wanted this boy to stay.

It was after Mikey's birthday party, when everyone (including God, you're sure) was fucking pissed at you, even him. And you waited for the shoe to drop because in your experience it always did. You waited for him to finally see that big neon sign stappled to your ass that says, "DICKHEAD". But instead he just said something along the lines of he was staying because someone needed to help him clean up this mess.

You knew he didn't just mean the party.

That's when it hit you BLAM! like a ton of bricks. You needed this kid. He wasn't just some stalker you had to get rid of. He wasn't going anywhere. And you didn't mind.

Now that kid is a man and you constantly have to remind yourself of that fact. It's been 2 years plus since you saw him under that street light and he's grown up so much since then. So have you.

You put out your cigarette and hug the former twink to your chest. Your last thought before drifting off to sleep is, "Who the fuck needs plans anyways?"


End file.
